


The Huntsman and the Prince

by Brumeier



Series: Fairly Marvelous Tales [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Assassination Attempt(s), First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Poisoning, Prompt Fill, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Love & Hate prompt:Any non-magical fandom, any/any, True Love's KissIn which Bucky is supposed to kill the prince, but instead saves his life...twice.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Fairly Marvelous Tales [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103969
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021, Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	The Huntsman and the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for h/c bingo: food poisoning (yes, I played fast and loose with that prompt, LOL!)

“Take him into the forest and kill him,” King Alexander said, cold as ice. “Bring me back his heart.”

There was nothing Bucky could say but yes, or it would be his own head on the chopping block. He was merely the royal huntsman; he was in no position to rebel. At least not publicly.

The hand-off happened at midnight behind the stables. Two members of the king’s own Guard brought the prince to Bucky, bound and blindfolded. No need for a gag, since he’d been knocked unconscious.

No words were exchanged as the prince was slung over the saddle. Bucky led his horse, Winter, away from the castle, making sure they weren’t seen. They had to cross a footbridge and a main thoroughfare before making it to the edge of the forest.

Bucky couldn’t make sense of it. If the king wanted the prince – his stepson and rightful heir – dead it would surely be easier to kill him at the castle. Push him down the stairs, perhaps, or over a railing on one of the upper floors. Make it look like an accident. How was the prince’s absence going to be accounted for?

Before the trees ate up the moonlight and swallowed it in inky darkness, Bucky studied the prince’s face, which was turned just enough against the saddle to be seen. He was handsome, if a little thin. He had a strong jaw, and the late queen’s light coloring. By all accounts, he was an honorable man. Fair, trustworthy, and kind-hearted.

There was no way Bucky could kill him.

By the time they came to the little clearing Bucky sometimes used as a camp, the prince had roused, though he gave no outward sign of it. Bucky was a hunter. He knew well enough how to spot feigned stillness.

He deposited the prince as gently as possible on the ground and started a small fire before undoing his captive’s bonds. The prince pulled off his own blindfold and regarded Bucky warily.

“Aren’t you afraid I’ll run?” he asked.

“You should,” Bucky replied. “Your stepfather wants you dead. It’s not safe for you here anymore.”

He gave the prince some water from the bladder than hung on his belt.

“I thought you were to be my executioner.”

Bucky shook his head. “I hunt animals, not men.”

The prince stood and stretched and turned in a slow circle. “Where would you have me go?”

“There’s a place, but you can’t see the trail in the dark. In the morning I’ll point you in the right direction. When you come to the cabin, tell the witch I sent you.”

The prince frowned. “You’re sending me to a witch?”

“You’ll be safe there. I swear it.” Bucky didn’t take his oaths lightly. “I’ll kill a stag and take his heart back to the king.”

“Why? Why would you put yourself at risk for me?”

“You’re a good man.”

The prince seemed skeptical of that explanation, but Bucky couldn’t explain it any better. It was just a feeling he had. He was drawn to the prince in a way even he didn’t understand, and he wasn’t about to take an innocent life on the say-so of a usurper. 

“You should get some sleep, your highness. Dawn comes early.”

“If you’re going to be saving my life, you may as well call me Steve,” the prince replied with a tentative smile. “And what would I call you?”

“Bucky.”

“Very well. Until the morning, then.”

Bucky provided Steve with a bedroll and a blanket and put him nearer the fire so he’d stay warm through the night. Bucky kept watch on the off chance that King Alexander had sent his men to make sure the job got done, but no-one came.

In the morning, when it was time to part ways, Steve clapped him on the shoulder and thanked him for all that he had done. Bucky looked him in the eyes and saw a light shining back out at him, the warm light of Steve’s soul, and mourned their parting when he realized he had found his one true love.

*o*o*o*

Bucky rode Winter through the forest at top speed, ducking to avoid low-hanging branches as they flew along the trail to the witch’s cabin.

The kingdom was in chaos, the people chafing against King Alexander’s harsh new laws and taxes. Somehow, though it had been weeks and weeks since he’d accepted the stag heart as his stepson’s, the king had discovered Bucky’s treachery and sentenced him to death. He’d barely made his escape.

Now he had to warn Steve that the ruse was up and save his life all over again.

The witch’s cabin was built in and around the trees, a sprawling structure that defied the laws of physics and reason. At times it seemed like a living thing all its own, and he hoped it had served as a good shelter for Steve.

“Hello!” Bucky called out, pulling Winter up and swiftly dismounting. “Hello the house!”

There was no answer. He walked up to the door and knocked, fist shaking the wood, and called again. The time the door swung open.

“Huntsman.”

“Witch.”

She wore her red robes as was customary, but there was a sadness in her eyes he’d never seen before.

“I come with urgent news for the prince.”

“You come too late,” she replied mournfully, and ushered him inside.

Set up on the long, sturdy dining table was a glass coffin. Steve lay inside it, eyes closed and hands clasped, looking for all the world like he was merely napping. Bucky found it difficult to catch his breath.

“How?”

“Poisoned apple,” someone else said.

Bucky realized there were six other people in the room, all of them clearly in some stage of mourning. It was the archer who’d spoken. With him were the assassin, the falconer, the blacksmith, the inventor, and the beast, all of them denizens of the forest.

“He was tricked into eating it,” said the witch, “by someone with greater magic than my own.”

“Too trusting,” said the assassin.

Bucky wrapped his arms around himself, seeking some warmth against the cold reality of Steve’s death. They’d never had a chance to really know each other. Bucky’s one true love had died, his golden warmth snuffed out, and there was nothing he could do.

Except seek vengeance.

“It’s already done,” said the inventor. “We tracked the evil back to its source. He will be dead by nightfall.”

“Then I’m left with nothing,” Bucky whispered.

“Not nothing,” said the beast, and it was unexpected to hear intelligent words coming from its mouth. “True love.”

“What good does that do him now?” the falconer asked. “Steve is dead.”

“Death cannot stop true love,” the beast rumbled. “Only delay it.”

“A kiss!” the blacksmith shouted. “Of course!”

There was a flurry of activity then, as the lid of the glass coffin was removed by means of manpower and magic. Bucky climbed up on the table and knelt beside the coffin, gazing down at Steve’s still form.

“It’s your only chance,” said the inventor. “Take it.”

Bucky knew he had nothing to lose. He reached in and pulled Steve’s pliant body up, keeping one arm at Steve’s back to support him. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Steve’s, which were cold. 

And then they weren’t.

Suddenly Steve was kissing him back, arms twined around Bucky’s neck. Bucky barely heard the happy shouting of the witch and her friends, he was so caught up in the perfection of that kiss.

When he pulled back, Steve was staring up at him with wide blue eyes. “Bucky?”

“It’s time to claim your birthright, Steve.”

Steve smiled. “As long as you’re there with me.”

“Till the end of time,” Bucky promised.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** It was fun to add another MCU fairy tale to my series, and I took special glee in making the other Avengers over into the Seven Dwarves. ::grins:: There's also a line in there that was borrowed from _The Princess Bride_ , because it's an excellent line.


End file.
